


Possessed

by RyuRan2200



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRan2200/pseuds/RyuRan2200
Summary: A simple act or a heinous misdeed? A young Dark Mist finds a decaying golden key with a dark past while exploring Danver State Hospital with his friend Astral Tsukumo. Dark Mist takes the decaying golden key from it's final resting place and stirs part of its dark past as well as putting his friend in harm's way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Poking Around

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was made by my wattpad friend Peppermint-Whiskers who I also call Chibi.

On a particularly cloudy afternoon, two young boys were walking along a path that had long since disappeared to a particularly creepy destination. One was pale with light blue hair that arched forward and golden eyes. The other was one with black hair, a darker skin tone, and mismatch eyes of black and gold. The afternoon was chilly, so they both wore coats to fend off the cold. They walked hand-in-hand, the pale one looking forward worriedly while the darker one didn't seem to be frightened.

The pale young boy looked to his partner, his golden orbs laced with worry. "Are you sure we should be doing this Dark Mist?" he asked, hugging himself out of fright and also to warm up a little.

The other boy, Dark Mist, only smiled back. "You'll be fine Astral," he assured. "I'm here to protect you. I promise to stay by your side while we're doing this."

Astral narrowed his eyes, forgetting momentarily how frightened he felt. "You're not going to try and scare me again like the time we were watching that mummy movie are you?" he accused. However, Dark Mist's smile turned into a slightly foreboding grin, which made the fright Astral felt come back. He bit his lip, the worry was back in his eyes.

"No promises Astral," Dark Mist teased.

The pale young man puffed out his cheeks in an indignant pout. "Dark Mist, I thought you were going to protect me from all the creepy stuff in there! Not help it scare me half to death!"

"Fine fine," Dark Mist laughed. "I won't scare you."

Astral felt a wave of relief flooding him. Now that it was established that Dark Mist wouldn't pull any of his pranks, even if they were just for fun and not ill-intentioned, he could rest easier.

However, Dark Mist couldn't help but add, "Much." This sent a slight chill down Astral's spine, but since he didn't want to seem like a big baby, he kept himself from showing his fear. Dark Mist knew, however, that he was once again scared. They were together for a long time; at this point, Astral was an open book, easy to read no matter how hard Astral tried to hide his emotions.

"Dark Mist!" Astral cried out indignantly and smacked his arm. Dark Mist just laughed it off, knowing Astral wouldn't be mad for long.

Astral was about to give Dark Mist a scolding when they suddenly arrived at their destination. They looked up at Danvers State Hospital, also known as the Lunatic Hospital. In its time since it was first constructed in 1887, it was only made to handle 600 patients at most. However, it was inevitably overcrowded, as most mental hospitals were, with 2,360 patients by 1939. In thirty years, only portions of it were closed. By 1985, most of the mental hospital was shut down, and the entire hospital was closed for good in 1992.

Now, the building's structure was questionable at best, with portions of the wall cracked or rotted off. The roof had long ago caved in, but the door's frame was still mostly intact. It was surprising since it stood for many years after its final closure, unattended by anyone, not even to keep the weeds from overrunning the building. Vines climbed and broke down the walls outside; it wouldn't be surprising if they were to find the same plants and more invading the inside of the institution.

Astral and Dark Mist took in this rather creepy sight and shared a glance. Suddenly, checking out this place was seeming to be a bad idea.

"Still wanna do this?" Astral whispered even though there was no one else in sight. Everything was so silent that it just felt like he couldn't break the silence.

Dark Mist seemed to think the same thing. "Well, no backing down now."  
"We can still go back." It was pretty obvious in his voice that Astral was all too willing to go back to the comfort of their home and forget about this whole thing. The hospital had an eerie vibe that was just too hard to ignore.

"Well, then we'd have come all this way for nothing, right?"

Astral was about to argue, but there would be no convincing Dark Mist to abort this crazy mission and go home. So, in reluctant agreement, he replied, "Alright, fine. You win this time. Just no crazy stunts, understand?"

"Yeah yeah sure, I promise no cray stunts." They approached the heavy wooden doors and pushed them open.


	2. Give It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another wattpad friend of mine made this chapter, her username is Percephine but I like to call her Amethyst because she really likes the color purple. Percephine made this chapter so all credit goes to her, I just edited it to my liking.

The two started to slowly make their way into the hospital. Dark Mist in the lead while Astral coward behind him like a frightened child. Dark Mist just rolled his eyes as he continued forward. As bad as the hospital was outside, the inside was worse. Parts of the walls and ceilings were cracked and looked like they would crumble at any minute. Dirt and grime covering the windows, stopping any possible light from coming in. There was also dirty beds that looked like they were thrown in all directions.

After almost an hour of walking around there was a bang in the rooms to their left. The two looked at each other with fearful looks in their eyes before Dark Mist started to slowly walk towards the room. Just as they were about to enter the room, a large rat came running across the floor going into another room. Causing both of them to scream at the sudden movement and grab each other tightly.

After the rat was gone and both of them had calmed down, Dark Mist quickly pulled himself away from Astral and said with a smirk, "Really Astral? Scared by a little rat?"

Astral pointed his finger in Dark Mist's chest. "You were scared too!"

"I was not." Dark Mist said defiantly. "I was jut pretending to be scared to make you feel better."

"Oh really?" Astral said skeptically. He quickly pointed behind Dark Mist. "There's another one!"

"Where!?" Dark Mist shrieked as he grabbed on to Astral. He turned to Astral who was giggling and let go. "Ha ha, very funny Astral."

Dark Mist looked around and saw something sparkle. He walked over to it and found a strange golden pendant dangling on a brown cord that was on a turned over chair. The pendant looked like a triangle with pieces missing from it with a green gem in it. Dark Mist picked the pendant up and showed it to Astral. "Well we didn't find any ghosts, but at least I'm not leaving here empty handed."

"Dark Mist you shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you." Astral scolded.

"Astral the owner is long dead." Dark Mist said. "What are they going to do, haunt me? " Dark Mist said with a smirk. "Let's get going, there's nothing to see here."

As Astral and Dark Mist were leaving, they fail to notice the presence of a young boy. Who was standing next to the chair, staring at the trinket in Dark Mist's hands.

Later when Astral and Dark Mist were going to bed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Astral asked.

"Aren't you too old for that Astral?" Dark Mist replied.

"I guess so." Astral said with his eyes casted down. "I've just had this weird feeling since we got back from the hospital."

"Which is?" Dark Mist asks Astral, thinking he was just scared to go to sleep after being in the abandon hospital.

"I feel like something has followed us home." Astral said frighten looking down, afraid to meet Dark Mist's gaze.

"Nothing has followed us home. Now go to bed Astral." Dark Mist said. Without another word Astral left, closing the door behind him.

Later that night Dark Mist awoke to the sound of his door creaking opening. Sleepily Dark Mist looked over to see Astral standing next to his bed staring at him. "Astral I said no." After a few minutes of Astral just standing there Dark Mist got irritated. He jumped into a sitting position. "Astral I said-"

Dark Mist's words were cut off as Astral's hands circled around his throat. With hands so tight around his throat, he could barely breathe. Dark Mist looked up at Astral in shock. His eyes were a glowing dark violet amethyst, with an extreme look of anger and hatred that made his blood run cold. Out of nowhere Astral demanded in a voice that wasn't his own, "GIVE BACK WHAT YOU TOOK, OR YOUR FRIEND WILL PAY THE PRICE!"


	3. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another wonderful friend of mine from wattpad made this chapter for me. Her username is SweetheartNicky, all credit for making this chapter goes to her. I just edited it to my liking.

Dark Mist stared at Astral, who was choking him while demanding he return what he took.

"I don't know what you mean! And who are you?!" Dark Mist choked out weakly. He knew this wasn't his friend.

"That key you found earlier, give it to me or I will take your friend Astral away from you." the anonymous voice demanded. Dark Mist looked over at the key on his nightstand, he knew he should give it back. But there was something about the key that made him think otherwise. But he didn't know why he was so interested in it.

"I-I can't give it back. Not yet, at least." he said, managing to get the words out in between gasps. Astral's hands slid off of Dark Mist's neck. Dark Mist began coughing as air filled his lungs. Astral's now amethyst colored eyes glared at him.

"Why not?" he snapped at him with that unknown voice. Dark Mist gulped in fear.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, but something about this pendent is attracting me to it," he stuttered. He was afraid of what this spirit might do to his friend. Astral smirked at Dark Mist's fear.

"Very well. Until you give me back the pendent, I will have partial control over your friend's mind and body, the spirit controlling Astral bargained. Dark Mist hated the idea of that thing controlling Astral's mind and body, he really did. But he knew he had to uncover whatever called him to this pendent.

Dark Mist glared at the spirit controlling Astral, "Who did this pendent belong to, and why was it out in the open?" he muttered loud enough for the spirit to hear.

"IT BELONGED TO ME FOOL! the spirit bellowed, scaring Dark Mist internally.

"Who's 'me'?" Dark Mist questioned the spirit, trying to see if the spirit would reveal their name. Astral, or rather the spirit, just snickered at Dark Mist's question.

"You will find out in due time, Dark Mist." Astral said. "If you betray our bargain, our agreement, Astral will suffer." Dark Mist nodded in understanding. He had no idea what he's gotten himself into, nor does he know what that spirit will do to Astral if he doesn't fulfill his end of the agreement.


	4. The Unknown Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time a friend from fanfiction.net made this chapter. Their username is Matarra, I just edited thr chapter to make it fit with the story. But the big bucks goes to Matarra for this chapter.

Dark Mist stared over at Astral's sleeping form, feeling both curious and guilty. Guilty because he got his friend possessed by an aggressive spirit, but curious because the spirit and the key interested him.

The key drew him in, the light gleaming off the gold, and the emerald green gem. He couldn't explain it, but the pendant was toxically addicting. It made him want to figure out its entire history, every owner it ever had, what it had gone through. It wasn't like he wanted it for himself, but he felt like he needed to help someone, and Dark Mist had never been able to resist the urge to help someone.

Astral groaned and Dark Mist was immediately on the alert. The spirit said he would have partial control over Astral, but Dark Mist didn't know if that meant Astral would be able to remember anything while possessed.

"What happened, where am I?" Astral asked while holding his head.

Apparently Astral had no memory of the past events. "What's the last thing you remember?" Dark Mist asked hesitantly.

"The last thing I remember is going to bed, then I don't remember anything after that," Astral said and flinched as a wave of pain run through his head.

Dark Mist looked at Astral's eyes and sighed in relief when he saw they were their normal gold color.

"I don't feel very well, my head is pounding," Astral said and rubbed his temples to relieve the pain.

However shortly after he said this, he passed out and his eyes shifted back to amethyst purple.

Dark Mist scrambled to Astral's side. "Astral are you alright?" he asked worryingly.

"Your friend is no longer in control," the spirit replied.

"How about you give me a warning next time?" Dark Mist said nervously.

"Now why would I do that?" Astral asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"I want to make sure my friend's health isn't in danger?" Dark Mist muttered, pulling himself away from Astral's side.

"Who stole from me? I'm just trying to get what's rightfully mine," Astral said.

Dark Mist remained silent, not wanting to anger the spirit and put Astral in danger.

"Answer me," Astral said with an irritated tone.

"I did," Dark Mist answered hesitantly, worried for Astral's safety.

"Why are you so fascinated with my key, what are you trying to get?" Astral asked with a vaguely curious tone. "I threatened your friend, and yet you're still determined to keep it."

"I feel like someone's calling out to me, asking for help," Dark Mist murmured, running his fingers over it.

Astral peered over his shoulder and looked at the key. "What kind of voice?" Astral asked, sounding a bit worried and curious.

"It sounds like a young boy crying out for help and asks where he is. But I don't know who he is," Dark Mist replied.

"Did this boy ever state his name?" Astral asked.

"No," Dark Mist replied. "You seem apprehensive about this boy"

Astral sighed and looked back at the key. "I might know something about this boy."

"What would that be?" Dark Mist asked, trying to get information on whoever had this key before him.

"You'll have to investigate that if you ever want to find out who this boy is, and origins of the key. You might also find out who I am," Astral said with a nostalgic tone.

"You know who this boy is and you want him back desperately, am I right?" Dark Mist said, picking up on the spirit's yearning for the boy.

Astral's amethyst eyes flashed with anger, annoyance and sadness. "Shut it!" he snapped. "Or do you want me to hurt your friend?"

Dark Mist shifted unfortunately when the spirit said this and shut his mouth.

"If I wanted to I could take full control of your friend," the spirit said in a matter fact tone. "I have partial control over your friend now, but that can easily change. Right now I'm being nice, but keep in mind if I wanted to cause some damage to your friend's body I could. And as for messing with his head, that's even easier for me to do," the spirit said in an aggressive tone to get his point across. "And Since you think you can speak out of turn, I'll be taking complete control over your little friend for awhile."

"That wasn't part of our agreement, you said you would only have partial control over him!" Dark Mist cried, aggravated.

"It is now, maybe you'll learn to keep your mouth shut and your opinions to yourself," the spirit replied in a calm voice.

"Fine." Dark Mist said, turning away from Astral with a saddened look. 'What have I done? Astral is now lost unless I can help this boy.' Dark Mist thought while glancing back over at Astral.

"I'll be nice and give back partial control your friend, when you find me the name of the boy." Astral glared at him.

"What does this key mean to you?" he asked, prying for any leads he could get.

"More than it does to you, a friend I had gave it to me just before he passed," was the response from Astral.

"Then that will be helpful in my search for the boy's name," Dark Mist calmly stated.

"Take your time on finding his name. I could get used to this new body," the spirit said in a mocking way.

"Don't get too used to it," Dark Mist warned, feeling protective. "Once I find the boy's name and give you the key back, you give Astral his body back. That's our deal."

"Really now, you think I would harm your precious friend once I got what I wanted? Please, I like the feeling of being alive again but I'm a man of my word. But if you damage the key any more than it already is, your friend will suffer."

"Understood," Dark Mist said calmly. He stared at Astral only to see aggressive amethyst eyes staring back at him.

"I'll look for the boy's name in the morning," Dark Mist said, leaving the room and going to the living room to sleep.

"I hope you're still here with me, just like you promised all those years ago..." the spirit says quietly and goes to sleep.


End file.
